Obtaining images via cameras or cameras integrated within devices such as mobile phones or tablets or the like is very common. In some instances, the imaging device (e.g., the camera or device having an integrated camera) may be set in an auto mode, auto flash mode, or auto exposure mode such that the device chooses whether to fire the flash during an exposure. For example, the flash may fire when the exposure has low light conditions such that an object of interest may be brightened during exposure or such that more detail of the object of interest may be attained or the like.
In some instances, it may be desirable to attain an image of an object of interest through a pane of glass or similar surface or material. In such instances, it may be undesirable to fire the flash (even in low light conditions) as the flash may be reflected off the glass and may obscure the object of interest, provide a displeasing aesthetic in the attained image or even a substantially useless exposure. Using such existing techniques may thereby provide an undesirable resultant image.
As such, existing techniques do not provide successful image exposures in auto mode through flash reflecting surfaces such as panes of glass or the like. Such problems may become critical as the desire to quickly obtain aesthetically pleasing images in a variety of device implementations becomes more widespread.